According to prior art various locking systems are known for closing flaps. In a robust operation for unloading transportation containers the closing flaps are frequently opened and closed manually at the unloading site.
Arrangements are also known, which are provided directly at the transportation container and can be opened and closed in different ways. For example, DE 10 2004 036 273 A1 describes a locking and removal arrangement for a silo or bulk goods container with a silo flap sluice to close the output opening. Here, the motor to operate the silo flap sluice is coupled directly to its shaft. Here, the silo flap sluice comprises several semi-circular segments allowing a dosed extraction.
In locking devices directly connected to the transportation container it is disadvantageous that each transportation container must be provided with a respectively expensive device. In particular in manually operated locking devices additional arrangements for fixing the closing flaps are necessary to prevent an unintended automatic opening. Such arrangements for fixing shall prevent that unloading already occurs before the transportation container has reached the necessary position above the unloading station or that the closing flap opens automatically, e.g., in a container mixer. The known devices for fixing closing flaps prevent the use of automated locking systems.